Back To Anubis
by BlackCat46
Summary: Joy's been kicked out of her home and goes to Anubis house. She's lonely and feels abandoned, and finds comfort in an unexpected friend. R&R! I own only the plot. TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

_Unbelievable,_ just echoed in Joy`s mind as she walked into the empty Anubis house.

_Where is everyone? Isn`t there someone here if the door was unlocked? Where is Victor? Where is Trudy? More importantly, what happened to them?_

"Joy? What are you doing?"

Joy turned, to see her housemother. She was stood smiling at her, a little child lying in a sling around her neck and shoulder.

"You taken up babysitting?"

"No. I tried that once. Not going there again. Ava Gracie here`s a proper little handful, so babysitting is a no-go."

"You mean... the baby`s yours?"

"Mm-hmm. She came yesterday, didn`t you, my little squealer? She shrieked her head off last night and her dad`s away in Ibiza on some business trip... what are you doing here sweetie?"

"My..."

_My parents kicked me out, I have nowhere to go and my friends won`t answer their mobiles._

"My..."

_I can trust Trudy, can`t I? She did say I could tell her anything._

"Trudy, my parents have kicked me out of the house. I have nowhere to go and all my friends have changed their phone contracts. I can`t get hold of them. I knew I`d be safe at Anubis, then I remembered you. I remember you telling me when I was homesick when I was 11 that I can trust you with everything."

"That`s true, sweetie. And you can stay here with us. If you don`t mind Ava screaming 10 out of 12 hours a night. Do you fancy telling me why your mum and dad kicked you out?"

"It was over my new phones and clothes and my shoes and make up. And my new/ex boyfriend. We broke up after one day. They hated my new outfits, my phone and my heels and my make up."

"Why on earth would they throw you out over that? I`d never do that to my child. It`s cruel to throw your child out. Especially over something as shallow as that."

_She`s so nice. I hope she`ll let me stay here with her._

Trudy`s little girl screamed.

"Wow, she`s small, but she has some seriously powerful lungs."

"She gets that from her mother."

"Victor, that`s not fair. (Even if totally true.) She`s just hungry. Aren`t you, mummy`s precious?"

A squeal in response.

Trudy led Joy into a room. Joy had seen the door by the stairs a lot, but had never seen inside.

It was white and had a dark brown floor. There was a double bed with a sea blue duvet and matching pillow covers. The inside of the curtains were a pretty metallic blue. There were pictures of the sea and beaches on the walls. It was really pretty with the white/blue walls.

"It`s beautiful in here. Did you decorate it?"

"Well, Jasper did. I couldn`t get anywhere with it, as I had little Ava coming. You wouldn`t think she was so little when I was having her."

Joy laughed with Trudy, then looked at the small baby who was having her baby milk.

"She`s so sweet."

"You will _not _be saying that when you hear her shrieking her head off tonight. I cannot _believe _we have a whole other two, three weeks of this before Jasper gets back. She`s already a real daddy`s girl. She was before she came, and she is now."

The baby looked at Joy, her big dark eyes resembled her mum`s. Trudy obviously didn`t use the bottles or had no idea how to use them.

She sang a lullaby to Ava that made Joy remember being as little as Ava, when her mum sang to her to get her to sleep.

*_Joy`s Flashback._*

_A pale woman with blue eyes looks down at me. I`m only little, about a day old. _

_"Hush, little baby._

_Don`t say a word._

_Mama`s gonna buy you a mocking bird._

_And if that mocking bird don`t sing,_

_Mama`s gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama`s gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mama`s gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_If that horse and cart turns over,_

_Mama`s gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover don`t bark,_

_Mama`s gonna buy you a billy goat._

_If that billy goat falls down,_

_You`ll still be the sweetest baby in town."_

_Then she whispers "You`re the sweetest baby ever, my bundle of Joy."_

*_End Flashback._*

Trudy sang that lullaby, then a simple little rhyme for the baby.

"_Lavender`s blue,_

_Dilly-dilly._

_Lavender`s green._

_Dilly-dilly._

_When Daddy is king, _

_Dilly-dilly._

_You shall be a queen._"

Listening to the simple rhymes made tears of longing come to Joy`s eyes. Trudy put her arm around Joy and cuddled her.

"Aw, sweetie, don`t cry. What`s up?"

"I remember when I was only a day or so old and Mum sang those same lullabies for me. She called me her little bundle of Joy."

"And you _are _her little bundle of joy. You brought her intense happiness and you do for everybody. Your name means intense happiness, and that`s what you bring."

Joy pressed her head onto Trudy`s shoulder, tears trickling down her face.

The door opened.

"Trudy, what is Miss Mercer doing here?"

"She`s been thrown out of her home. She wanted a safe place to live and here is her best option. I`m not letting you send her away, not while she needs us."

"Fine, but keep her quiet. And try to have a little control over that annoying baby."

"Victor, Ava is a day old. She doesn`t understand other people yet. She only knows hunger, sleepiness and needing a change. She doesn`t understand that people are trying to sleep. She can`t control her bladder or her bowel. She knows when she`s hungry but she can`t talk to tell us. Crying is her only method of communication. Please bear that in mind. And I think she misses her dad. And Joy is more than a bit sensible and can keep quiet when necessary. I will try my best to keep them both happy. Now go and play with Corbierre. Or with your chemistry kit. Or play 'Escape The Blob.' Anything, just please try not to wake my little Ava."

"OK, OK, fine. God, keeping a child this young is a pain in the neck. She better be quiet tonight or I`ll throw her out of the attic window."

"Not my baby, you`re not! She`s my baby, you`re not throwing her out of anywhere."

"I will if it doesn`t shut it`s wailing mouth tonight."

"She. Can`t. Help. Crying. She. Needs. To. Communicate. And. She. Can`t. Talk. Get. It. . Head."

(1 week later.)

"Knock, knock, anyone home?"

Trudy ran into the hall, a dirty laundry basket under one arm, the baby lay in her sling and feeding. Her other arm was occupied with another basket. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and her shirt had baby sick down it.

"Trudy?"

"Hey, sweetie."

She gave him a quick kiss as she scooted by, then dumped the baskets in the laundry room. She scooted to put a sleeping Ava Gracie in her cradle, and changed her sick-y shirt for a clean one and brushed her hair out.

"Sorry, sweetie. It`s just been one of those mornings where I can`t get anything done. Victor`s been complaining about Ava screaming at night for the 1 millionth time running and that`s _not_ an exaggeration. Joy`s clothes are utterly hectic everywhere and Ava`s got some kind of trapped wind, so she screams a lot. Oh, I`ve missed you so much, darling!"

They kissed as Joy walked through.

For just that one moment, time seemed suspended and they knew it was all fine.

**I`m sorry if it was totally rubbish, it was just one of those random ideas. I don`t think I`ll be continuing, but please R&R and tell me what you think. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

At that particular moment, baby Ava screamed.

"_Stop lip-locking and shut your baby up! Your kid, now care for it properly!_"

Joy smiled, laughing quietly at Victor's rage. Jasper and Trudy broke apart and Jasper stuck a finger up at Victor while Trudy ran to sort out the baby. Joy giggled as she ran from the hall. She heard Victor call something very not repeatable. She was glad that Trudy hadn't been there to see or hear that exchange. The poor baby would have to hear and see that as she grew up, along with her mother's stern telling-offs.

"JOY!"

Joy jumped and ran into the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you run off?"

Joy tried to keep a straight face as she stared at Jasper.

"I'm just boiling the kettle. Want a drink?"

"That's OK. Are you OK? Have you had enough sleep? Our Ava has the tendency to keep us all up."

"Yeah. I sleep like a log. Ava will grow out of it."

"I hope to God she does. Poor Trudy's been sleepless ever since she had the baby. Even when Ava's been asleep, Trudy's been sat beside the cradle, watching her."

Joy laughed.

"Has she? Maybe we should try to convince her that she needs to sleep too."

"Tried. She just sits there and she cries if I try to move her. She can be so cute. So she ends up not sleeping at all. And she never sits down unless she's feeding Ava."

"Wow. Now that is dedicated motherhood."

"I'll say. She never leaves her alone. She'd sit there with her night and day, without even getting food or water or a bathroom trip if she didn't need it."

"OK, yikes. She is one seriously dedicated mum. What does she do to keep herself awake?"

"Well, she makes sure that Ava and I are warm, then opens all of the windows and she sits there, in shorts and a T-shirt. I think that's all she does, so far."

"All who does so far?"

Trudy stood smiling, baby Ava in her arms.

"The little madam only wanted someone to pick her up."

The baby just looked about, her dark eyes shining.

"Well, that's not surprising. She's always being held or watched. She's not used to loneliness."

"And she never will be!"

"_Oh, please God, no!_"

They all heard Victor's voice as he quietly yelled. He came down the stairs, glaring at Trudy. She immediately shrank into a corner, protectively clutching her baby.

"After these past few nights, I am getting very sick of this, Trudy. Do something about your little brat."

"My Ava is not a brat! If you're sick of this, then fine. I'll go tonight. I am not going to try to stop my child from using her only means of communication."

She stormed into her room. Ten minutes later, she was back, suitcase in hand.

"Right. Jasper, are you coming or staying?"

"I'm coming. I'll get my stuff. We can move into my flat."

"OK. Joy, sweetie. Are you going to come?"

Joy just didn't want to live in a big, spooky house with a big, spooky caretaker and his raven. And then again, she didn't want to clutter up the flat. Jasper came back in while she was dithering.

"Trudes, is Joy coming with us?"

"I'm still waiting on her answer."

"It'd be amazing if she did come. Our little baby would have a role model."

"Yes, she would. Joy, sweetheart?"

"OK. Can I have a few minutes to get my things?"

"Of course, darling."

Joy ran to her room to pack. She was so happy. She had finally found a family who wanted her.

**OK, another chapter! The one to thank is Musicrox14 for their review. And thank you to Joanna for their review as well. Hope you enjoyed. R&R, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
